smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:A Heroic Smurf/Hero and Wonder: The Reunion
NOTE: This is non-canon to the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. After his death, Hero opened his eyes and found himself standing on the clouds, with an angel halo over his head and angel wings on his back. He looked around and noticed there was nothing in sight. "Hello?" Hero called out. "Any Smurf there?" As he walked around, a voice boomed all around. "Smurf forward, young one!" the voice boomed. "Who smurfed that?" Hero said. "I did!" the voice boomed again. Hero looked out into the distance and seen what appeared to be another Smurf Village; but the houses in this village looked like they were made out of gold. He headed towards the village and noticed a large set of gates covered the entrance, with a Smurf, that closely resembled Grandpa Smurf, standing before the gates, he wore a white robe and no Smurf hat. "Smurf forward, young one!" the Smurf said. "Grandpa Smurf?" Hero asked. "No! Not Grandpa Smurf! My name is Saint Peter, and I am the keeper of the keys to the kingdom, and I judge over who smurfs through these gates and who dosen't smurf through," the Smurf said. "How do you smurf those who are suitable to smurf through?" Hero asked, innocently. "I judge them by smurfing over what they smurfed in their mortal life!" Saint Peter said. "What happens if you smurf across something unsmurfy?" Hero asked again. "Then I'll smurf them down to the evil one!" Saint Peter said. "Right, I'll smurf what your life was like as a mortal Smurf, but first I need your name." "Kakarot Son Goku Smurf," Hero said. "Kakarot Son Goku Smurf... okay I'll smurf over your life as a mortal Smurf and judge you if you are suitable to smurf through these gates, or to smurf you down to the evil one," Saint Peter said. It wasn't long before Saint Peter had finished checking over Hero's life as a mortal Smurf. "Kakarot Son Goku Smurf!" Saint Peter said. "Yes?" Hero asked, nervously. "I smurfed over your life and there was only one event I did not like," Saint Peter said. "What event, sir?" Hero asked. "You fighting your fellow Smurf, Hefty," Saint Peter said. "This smurf apologizes for the events that smurfed that day!" Hero apologized. "Well, at least you apologized to your Papa Smurf, and didn't smurf anymore fights!" Saint Peter said. "That's why I'm smurfing to the conclusion that you smurfed a sinless life." "Does that mean?..." Hero asked. "Welcome to the Smurfy hereafter!" Saint Peter said, as he opened the gates to the village. Hero walked inside with Saint Peter next to him. "Where does this smurf stay?" Hero asked. "We have a house already smurfed up for you! Someone you may know has been smurfing in it!" Saint Peter said. Hero's eyes widened at what he said and realized something. "Where is the house located?" Hero asked. "Right here!" Saint Peter said. "Enjoy your time here!" he said, before disappearing. Hero made his way up the path to the gold Smurf house and opened the door and realized it looked like his house back in the mortal world. "Hello?" Hero called. "Who is it?" a female's voice called. "It's me!" Hero said. The female came downstairs and looked at him. It was Wonder Smurfette. "Hero?" she said in shock. "Yes, it's me!" Hero said, happily. "Hero!" Wonder said happily, as she ran downstairs and embraced him. "I've missed you!" Hero cried happily, as he embraced her. "I've missed you too!" Wonder cried happily. "And what's even more smurfy... we can be together forever!" Hero said. Wonder wiped away the tears from her eyes and the two embraced each other again. Later, Hero and Wonder were walking through the golden village, Hero noticed that there was a Smurf house bigger than the rest. "Who smurfs in there, Wonder?" Hero asked. "No Smurfs knows, Hero! We only know him as The Great Papa Smurf" Wonder said. "Another thing, how come there are no other female Smurfs here?" Hero asked. Wonder chuckled, "Now I know how Smurfette felt when she was the only female in the village. When I smurfed up here, the Great Papa Smurf kindly allowed me to smurf over you and Saviour to make sure you continued to smurf a normal life, but I was worried at the state my passing left you in. Where you almost smurfed your own life, just to smurf with me again," she said. "This smurf couldn't help himself. I love you!" Hero said. "I know you love me, I love you too, but I told you before I smurfed away to not mourn for me," Wonder said. "This smurf apologizes!" Hero said. "No need to apologize, Hero! All that matters is that we are together again," Wonder said. "I also saw our little Saviour's wedding to Oracle." "Did you enjoy it?" Hero asked. "I couldn't stop crying!" Wonder said. "She looked absosmurfly beautiful in her dress! I just wish I was there to smurf it in person." "Even she wished you were still there to smurf it," Hero said. "But we know she gave herself to a very special Smurf." "Your right!" Wonder said, smiling. "And who knows, if the Great Papa Smurf allows it, he will allow us to watch Saviour's life unfold before her, until she has children of her own," Hero said. "Now that day, I can't wait to smurf," Wonder said. "Yeah, the day this smurf becomes a Grandpa Smurf and you become a Grandma Smurf," Hero said. Category:Blog posts